Hold Your Hand
by AlaynaTheDwarf
Summary: Lykani is cousin to Fili and Kili, and she chose to accompany them on the quest to reclaim Erebor. However, on the way, will another dwarf with weird facial hair become more important to her than all the treasure under the mountain? OC/Bofur. Cause more people need to feel the Bofur love!;)
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure where this is going, been working on my other story for a while on paper, just needed to write something completely random:) Might or might not continue with this, it'll mainly be fluff though probably. Please read and tell me whether you think I should continue with this!**

* * *

I lay gazing at the stars, enjoying the simple beauty of nature, while trying to ignore the snores coming from Master Baggins. The little hobbit was one of greatest friends, but it was to try and get to sleep around him! I sighed and tossed around a bit more, anciently bumping into Bofur, who was lying next to me. I froze immediately, fearing that I had woke him. However, he did not stir, so I just tried to settle down for the night, and pressed further against Bofur's back subconsciously, enjoying the feeling of security that washed over me. And, for the first time since setting off from the Blue Mountains, a slept deeply and dreamt.

* * *

The air was cool and fresh, and I could hear streams and brooks babbling as I ran through the forest. I recognised the shortened braid bashing against my cheek with every step I took. It was a courting , as the glowing sunlight gently heated my skin, I could not remember who had placed it there. My pace quickened, my heart aching to me with my One, my Soulmate.

At last I came to a clearing, and a figure was sitting on a boulder a few metres in front of me, though I could not tell who it was, as their back was turned, and sunlight blinded my vision somewhat. But I knew who they were.

"Lass..."

* * *

"Lass! Lass! Wake up soon or you won't have any breakfast 'cause Bomber will eat it all first!" I was rudely awoken from my dream and discovery of my potential soulmate my someone with facial hair even more ridiculous than that of Fili, my cousin on his fathers side.

"Okay, okay, I'm up already!" I shooed Bofur away with my had, still slightly in a mood with him. He just grinned a lopsided grin and jogged across the campsite.

"Ly, I don't get how he can be so cheery," Bilbo complained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're out here in the middle of nowhere, and he just acts like everything's normal! And he speaks about..._incineration_... as if it's nothing" I chuckled. Bofur did seem to have a dark sense of humor when it came to the hobbit. I don't think my reply helped though.

"Well Master Bilbo, incineration is pratically nothing, as, when it occurs, you basically turn into nothing!"

"... or some pile of unrecognisable mess of ash and bones and weird gooey stuff!... Gandalf... he's done it again!" Bofur just lightly kicked the freshly fainted hobbit with his foot in an attempt to get him to wake up.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through your brain Bofur."

"You don't want to know lass, you don't want to know!"

* * *

I talked with my cousins some more that day. We weren't a close family, so I didn't really know them that well, but we had similar backgrounds. Today, me,Kili and Fili had chosen to argue over how effective a bow would be against a dragon.

"Dragons fly, the only thing that can hurt them from the ground is an arrow! Thus, the bow is the superior weapon!" Kili declared, almost losing a hold of the reins as he was using various hand gestures to make his point. Fili just laughed at this, shaking his head.

"But a dragon has scales better than any shield in the whole of middle-earth! Arrows would not be able to do it any harm!"

"But, my cousin, if you could pierce a dragon's wing with enough arrows, it would be forced to land, and then you would be able to finish it of with swords and axes." I contradicted, and that shut both of the brothers up. I heard chuckling from behind, so I turned around to find Bofur and Bilbo.

"You have to admit lads that the girls logic is impeccable, and that she just owned the two of you in one move!" Bofur hit me on the back and pulled me into a hug, which was not the easiest thing to do on horse back.

"Well, at least we're not the ones making a move on her!" Kili retorted, and then he galloped off, with Bofur hot on his heels, leaving me, the hobbit and Filii in fits of laughter.

"I apologise for my brothers behaviour cus', but it's true. Bofur's been eying you up since we left Bag End. Please don't kill me! ...Oww!" Fili rubbed his arm where I had hit him, and then trotted up to his brother as he and Bofur returned, talking like old friends. Kili winked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I just gave him a 'what on middle-earth was that for' look, and then he motioned towards Bofur before making a crude gesture. I just shook my head and sighed.

"If someone told you that they were heirs to the throne, you'd never believe them!" I half-laughed to Bilbo. He said something back, but I wasn't was a conflict going on in my soul. Was Kili just joking around, as he usually does, or was he being serious? Did Bofur have feelings for me? They had been laughing and joking as they rode next to each other, but there had been a serious aspect to it as well. And all this was coming right after my dream, though that was probably just coincidence. And then my mind went back to the previous night, and I recalled how closely I had pressed myself against the older dwarf. Did I have feelings for him? And if I did, would Bofur return those feelings? I guess I could just ask him though, as Bofur rode back to me and Bilbo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changed a few things in here to make it different from the movie just to make the story fir. I won't be going into a lot of tdetail in this fanfic about different events, I just want it to mainly fluff, nothing serious, just to give me a break from There and Never To Be Back Again. Anyway, enjoy some Bofur fluffiness!:D**

* * *

Bofur rode back laughing and shaking his head.

"Ya know lass, sometimes I wonder how someone as sensible as you can be related to people as crazy as them!"  
"I've asked that question my entire life!" I laughed with him, though the air was still filled with a sense of akwardness. Bofur patted me on the back.

"I'm going to check on Bifur, he's still a bit confused. See you round lass!" He rode of over to his brother, and I pulled on the reins to slow down my pony and ride alongside Bilbo.

"Do you think what Kili said was true?" I asked. I was really confused, I must have been, I was asking Bilbo for advice on my love life!

"Kili is always joking, so he did probably make it up. Yet, I know he and Bofur talk alot, so if bofur would have told anyone, it would have been him. And Fili did back him up, and Fili is a lot more serious than his brother, I wouldn't expect him to lie to his cousin."

"You've got a point, but why would Bofur tell anyone?" I sighed, this was going to get complicated.

"Do remember that we had a near death experience a few days ago with all those trolls? He probably felt that after that happened, he needed to tell you, didn't know how, so asked your cousins." The hobbits logic was impeccable. I opened my mouth to speak, but we had come across a trolls cave, so we naturally set of to investigate.

We ground tied the ponies and set of into the trolls hoard, which smelt worse than anything I had ever encountered before in my life. There was some cool loot though. Even my little hobbit friend gained a gift, an beautiful elven sword, which I was quite jealous of. As we exited the lair, Gandalf was talking to someone I could only assume was another wizard. It seemed to be serious. However, I ignored the two wizards as soon as a heard a howl that could only belong to one thing. Wargs. We immediately got into battle formation, and I found myself settling into place next to Bofur. Normally the proximity would have set my heart fluttering. But now, the only thing my heart felt was fear, which was not helped by Gandalf declaring:

"You are being hunted!" The other wizard set off on a weired rabbit sleigh, drawing the Orc party away from us as we set of over the moors, me and Bofur sticking to each other like glue. We huddled under a rock, and we could hear the breath of one of the foul beasts almost directly above us. Thorin motioned to Kili to shoot with his bow and Bofur whispered into my ear-

"Lass, if we make it through this, I really need to talk to you."  
"Bad time to bring it up mate, but I think we need to talk." We-in our fear, or maybe not- ended up with our hands intertwined as Kili took the shot, and then we leapt into action to finish of the job for the younger dwarf.

"Lass, I think the others heard us!" Bofur looked into my eyes, as we heard the rest of the Wargs stop running at the dying cries of their brethern.

"Ahh, what the hell!" He mutters but before I can question him, he places a chaste kiss on my lips. It was hurried, but that one brief moment summed up all of our feelings for each other. He pulled away, and I just looked at him in shock, but before we could even think, Thorin ordered us to run. And thats just what we did. Bofur was hot on my heels, and before we knew it, all of the company was crowded around a rock, with no sign of our wizard.

"Looks like this is it lass-"

"Over here you fools!" Gandalf emerged from under the boulder, and Bofur grabbed my hand and dragged me down, sliding down the rockface.

"Kili, hurry!" I heard Thorin cry. I saw the look of panic on Fili's face as he realised his brother was still out there, and I had to grab his arm to prevent him from trying to climb back up the incline. He relaxed as soon as Kili slid down the rock and everyone stuck to the back of the cave, with Dwalin going to try and work out where a small path led, while we all faced the possibilty of being cornered. Bofur grabbed me in his arms, and stroked my hair while I buried my head into his chest, not caring who saw. It was the end.

However, then we heard fighting, and the twanging of bow strings, and we were all to attention once more, weapons drawn, ready to fight this new enemy. We all jumped out of our skin when an orc's carcass rolled down the incline. I hoped there was a way out, I was not going to be spending the rest my life trapped with that rotting... thing...

When at last silence reclaimed the moors, we all dared to breathe again.

"I've found a path, not sure where it leads though," Dwalin shouted back, and Gandalf took the lead of the company, guiding us carefully down the narrow path. I held my hand out behind me, and I was relieved when I felt Bofur grab a hold of it. He gently squeezed my hand in an act of comfort, and I looked back and smiled at him, and he gave me a goofy grin back. I turned to look ahead as the tunnel widened out and was shocked my the sight ahead of me. I was overjoyed, though I doubted Thorin would be. For Rivendell lay before us, the city of the elves...


	3. Chapter 3

"Rivendell!" I heard our halfling squeal from excitement, soon followed by a muffled groan of pain as Thorin elbowed him to get him to shut up. With Bofur's fingers still intertwined with my own,the company of Thorin Oakenshield made it's way down the slippery, steep path to the city of the elves. Bilbo couldn't stop the smile of elation that had crossed his face at the first sight of a 'civilized' community, and I hoped to Mahal that our majestic king did not notice, for the hobbits sake...

"So lass, when do you think we should have that talk..." I felt Bofur's beard tickling the skin of my ear, his voice almost tentative and nervous. Surely he should know that he never has to be nervous of me?

"Yeah cousin, when are you two going to _talk_?" I heard Kili sniggering behind me, and he was soon followed by his brother.

"You better hurry up Ly, wouldn't want Bofur to get _frisky _around the elves would you?" I, reluctantly, let go of Bofur's hand to elbow my cousins painfully in the ribs. A stream of dwarven curses left their mouths as Bofur chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his warmth and his lips briefly pressed against my cheek.

"How are you lads going to cope against a dragon if you can't hold your own against your father's niece?" Thorin questioned his nephews as he strode past them majestically to join Gandalf at the front of the company, and I could have sworn that a small smile and crossed over Thorin's lips.

"Bofur, did Thorin just smile?"

"To be honest lass, I don't know if Thorin has the ability to!"

* * *

After crossing a ridiculously small bridge to arrive at the entrance to the elven city, we had thought a fine meal would be in order, however, good things _never _come to those who have just had to fight trolls and orcs and wargs...

"I don't like green food." I almost choked on the leaf I was currently trying to eat at Ori's snide comment. Dori was trying to change the young dwarfs mind, but to no avail.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin was sifting through every bowl just trying to find a fragment of food that had once been living. No dwarf seemed to be enjoying the banquet that had been offered.

"Have they got any chips?" Mahal, Ori was going to be the death of me if he kept making me laugh while my mouth was filled with green stuff.

"Hey lass, Nori's managed to get his hands on food, _real food_! Care to join us?" Bofur rested his hand on my thigh, and looked up at me pleadingly.

"As if I could refuse an offer like that!"We stood up and moved away to where Nori waited at the exit of the hall, accompaned by the snide remarks of the Durin brothers.

"Cover your ears Elrond, they could get loud!" I whisked around, and stuck up my fingers at the two brothers.

"I will get you back for that, you ozodl bastards!" the two dwarfs actually looked scared at that, and I knew that when they found out where we were actually going, they would be dying to join us!

"I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you lass!" Bofur chuckled as he led me away, his arm wrapping round me in a hug.

"I don't want you to be either!"

* * *

As I lay smoking the pipe my father had given me as gift before leaving the Blue Mountains, suitably full on all manner of meats-though I have now wish to know the manner Nori used to obtain them- and tucked under the arm of my love, I didn't thing it was possible for me to be happier... until Bofur did something very... Bofur...

"Hey, Bombur, catch!" he threw the last remaing sausage to his gorging brother, who caught it, and the added weight was to much, and the table he was sitting on collapsed under his immense weight. A cloud of smoke erupted from my mouth as laughter choked me at the sight of a utterly confused Bombur sitting on the remains of a finely crafted elven table, still holding the offending sausage.

"Y'okay lass?" Bofur asked, tears streaming down his face.

"I think so..." I managed to choke out, a small stream of smoke coming out of my mouth, causing Bofur to laugh even more.

"S'not funny!" I attempted to defend my self, but failed miserably. As we were all in fits of giggles-apart from Bombur, who had continued to eat the sausage a tall, dark haired elf entered the room, and announced that he was here to show us to our rooms.

"Say, lass, we still haven't had that talk yet ya know... so would ya like to have it in our room?"

"If you want me to share a room with you Bofur you just have to ask! And yes, I will share with you." Looking away from his face, my cheeks blushed as I felt his gaze rest upon me.

"Glad to know. Hey, elf-boy, me and the lady just want one room between us!"

_How come Elrond always gets stuck with raunchy dwarves as guests_, seemed to be the thought that went through the 'elf-boys' mind, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Bofur, please stop embarrassing elves."

"Awww, come on lass, I'm not embarrassing him, am I lad-" Bofur went to give the elf a firm slap on the back, until a sharp, icy-glare stopped him in his tracks, causing him to bring his arm up to scratch the back of his head as he looked around nonchalantly. He looked at me a softly whistled, rolling his eyes, before glancing back and the elf and smiling back at the elf cheerily. This quest was going to fly by if he kept acting like that.

* * *

The elven quarters were nice, even if they were built by tree-shaggers. The windows were archways that looked over the valley that housed the last homely house. All of the furniture was themed around nature, and the room was just so airy and _open_. Completely different to my dwellings in the blue mountains. And the centrepiece of the room was a large, elven sized double bed. Why did I know exactly what the Durins would have said if they had seen it?

"So lass, why did ya join Thorin on this wild-dragon chase around Middle-Earth?"

"Well, got no life at the Blue Mountains, and somebodys gotta look after Fili and Kili! You?"

"Wanted the adventure... and I heard the beer was free!" I laughed softly at his comment, his sense of humour was quickly growing on me.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Bof'" standing infront of him, nose lightly brushing him, the stubble of my growing beard brushing against his, oak-brown eyes gazing into my emerald ones, it was very easy for me to believe that the moment could of lasted forever.

"No lass, it wasn't." And with that, his lips were once more upon mine.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, lots of revision been going on!:( Tell me how far I should go with the next chapter, so basically, smut or no smut!**

**Reviews guys?:D**


End file.
